Broken Hearts and Healing Hands
by robsmorrilla
Summary: Eva Zambrano viene trasferita in un nuovo ospedale per coprire il posto di Capo di Traumatologia. La nuova città, le offre la possibilità di una nuova vita, di ricominciare da zero, non sapendo che il destino spesso tira palle curve. Questa si chiama Allison Cameron, che diventa la sua avventura di una notte... o la storia di una vita?


"Non capisco perché tu abbia accettato questa cosa proprio per il periodo di Natale," la rimproverò suo padre urlandole al cellulare mentre la mora sistemava le ultime cose in valigia.  
"Papà, è una cosa a cui non posso rinunciare se voglio diventare capo reparto, lì ne avevano bisogno e mi hanno trasferita. Però ti prometto che passeremo insieme l'ultimo dell'anno." Cercò di tranquillizzarlo, pur sapendo che stesse mentendo. Mai gli avrebbe parlato di come avesse chiesto il trasferimento dati gli ultimi avvenimenti nella sua vita, suo padre non avrebbe accettato il suo modo di scappare, non avrebbe accettato le sue scelte; per questo aveva deciso di informarlo che si trattasse di un trasferimento scelto dagli organi più alti.  
L'uomo sembrò sospirare, cercando di non farlo sentire alla mora che ora si trovava al piano inferiore del suo palazzo pronta ad andare via."

Sta attenta," disse rassegnato.  
"Come sempre, papà. Ti chiamo presto, un besito."  
Posò il cellulare nella borsa, prese l'auto e si preparò per il lungo viaggio che l'attendeva, a ritmo di musica proveniente dal nuovo cd che aveva preparato giusto per l'occasione e con la voglia di ricominciare da zero.

Un paio d'ore passarono prima che Eva arrivasse davanti l'hotel designato dall'ospedale come il più vicino alla clinica -che le avrebbe dato possibilità di stare lì fino a quando non avesse trovato una casa- in modo da renderle più semplice raggiungere il posto di lavoro e non dover viaggiare in lungo e largo per l'intera città. Una volta entrata nella hall, rimase impressionata dall'eleganza del posto nonostante non fosse così rinomato –aveva fatto un controllo su internet prima di accettare, la receptionist subito le diede le indicazioni base da seguire, chiavi della sua stanza ed una mappa del luogo nel caso in cui avesse voluto fare qualche giro per passare il suo tempo, cosa che Eva giudicò abbastanza plausibile e, ringraziatala, salì in camera, fece una doccia lunga e rilassante, prima di indossare jeans e maglietta ed uscire per fare conoscenza con il luogo.

Camminò per circa un'oretta, trovando tutto ciò che le potesse interessare abbastanza nelle vicinanze dell'hotel in cui era ospite, passò anche davanti la clinica in modo da capire quale strada dovesse compiere per arrivarvi e quanto tempo ci mettesse a raggiungere il luogo; cenò in una trattoria italiana molto carina, dove poté dire di aver assaggiato una delle migliori pizze che avesse mai mangiato, ascoltando nel contempo musica di cantanti sicuramente provenienti dalla penisola europea e riuscendo davvero a godersi quella prima serata lontana da Miami. Nel viaggio di ritorno verso casa, si ritrovò a passare davanti un pub che sembrava essere abbastanza altolocato e ben frequentato, così decise di entrare a bere qualcosa, giusto per terminare la serata in bellezza.

"Ciao," le disse amichevole il biondo barista che stava servendo un drink proprio accanto a lei, "cosa ti porto?"  
Eva sorrise alla simpatia che il ragazzo le fece a primo impatto, vedendolo ricambiare all'istante il suo sorriso, poi, rispose alla sua domanda.  
"Un sex on the beach, grazie."  
"Arriva subito," affermò prendendo gli ingredienti per prepararle il cocktail che, una volta pronto, subito fu apprezzato dalla mora che sorpresa si complimentò con lui per la sua bravura.

"Non sembri di qui," iniziò ancora lui una volta aver finito il giro di clienti che stava aspettando di essere servito e tornando nuovamente verso di lei. "Da dove vieni?"  
Eva sorrise, lasciando che un altro sorso del suo drink le scendesse lungo la gola. "Sono di Miami, ed oggi è il mio primo giorno qui."  
"Sono Clark," le disse lui allungando la mano che subito lei prese ricambiando la stretta. "Eva, piacere."  
"Beh, Eva, che mi dici di te?"  
La mora alzò un sopracciglio, capendo dove sarebbe andata a finire quella conversazione, ma decise di prendersi un po' gioco del ragazzo. "Beh," finse di pensare, "sono sposata, ho due figli e aspetto che la mia metà venga a farmi compagnia."  
Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi, "Scusa, i-io…"  
Eva rise di gusto, provocando un immediato sguardo di interrogazione in lui, "Sto scherzando, Clark, ma prima che tu possa fare qualcosa di cui poi ti pentiresti, ti annuncio precedentemente che mi piacciono le donne."  
Il barista rise a sua volta, capendo di come fosse stato preso per bene in giro dalla donna, "E brava, appena arrivata e già ti prendi gioco dei cittadini…"  
La mora gli lanciò uno sguardo da 'cucciolo bastonato', "io? Non mi permetterei mai."  
"Certo, come no," rise ancora lui porgendole un altro drink, "tieni, questo lo offre la casa."  
Lei sorrise ringraziandolo prima che si allontanasse di nuovo e, zvoltandosi sulla sedia in modo da avere le spalle rivolte al bancone, lasciò che il suo sguardo vagasse sulla sala mediamente piena di persone, ubriache o meno, del luogo o meno, e bizzarre o meno.  
I suoi occhi si soffermarono su ogni singolo dettaglio del pub, facendo particolare attenzione a come le decorazioni –natalizie e non- fossero state posizionate in modo così preciso e perfetto, notò come la pista da ballo fosse piena di ragazzi e ragazze di età variabili che si muovevano al ritmo di musica tenendo nelle loro mani dei drink e mostrando al mondo tutta la loro voglia di vivere.

Poi qualcosa sembro vivamente attirare la sua attenzione, o meglio… qualcuno.  
Indossava una gonna corta, ma non troppo, non volgare o impertinente, una gonna che le metteva in mostra le lunghe gambe bianche; una camicia azzurra che si stringeva sul petto evidenziandone il seno non prosperoso, quasi accennato, piccolo, ma che sembrava già perfetto; i lunghi capelli biondi lasciati liberi e morbidi nei boccoli che si muovevano con lei e con la musica. I movimenti leggeri che seguivano una canzone dettata dal suo corpo che le permetteva di essere sexy e dolce allo stesso tempo. Sembrava quasi un angelo, con le movenze da diavolo, perché sembrava attirare, cercare e distruggere tutti coloro che le si avvicinavano. Sembrava etero, maledettamente etero perché, mentre beveva il suo sex on the beach seduta al bancone tutta sola, Eva si ritrovò ad invidiare quel ragazzo dai mori capelli e dall'atteggiamento poco elegante con cui la bionda sembrava ballare; lo aveva visto poggiarle una mano sul sedere, ed aveva visto anche come lei veloce si era scansata e ed era scivolata via dall'intreccio di corpi sulla pista. La dottoressa prese un altro sorso, prima di focalizzare l'attenzione su come la ragazza si stesse avvicinando proprio verso quella direzione, notando sempre più quanto carina fosse; e la vide poggiarsi ad esso, mente con una mano si asciugava il sudore dovuto ai passi che poco prima si era dedita a compiere. E quei lenti movimenti sembrarono catturare l'attenzione di Eva, che deglutì pesante, cercando di frenare il lieve calore che stava iniziando a formarsi tra le sue gambe.  
"Kal, il solito!" urlò al barista, ricevendo subito da lui un consenso ed una birra. "Grazie," disse sorridendo sporgendosi sul bancone e lasciandogli un bacio sulla guancia. "Sei il migliore!" E si allontanò di nuovo con passi sventi e assolutamente provocatori, come se il suo sedere urlasse a sua volta di prestare esso tutta l'attenzione, come se fosse la cosa più bella sulla terra. Ed Eva poté affermare che, dopo la bionda appena 'vista', il suo fondoschiena era decisamente la seconda cosa più bella nell'intero pianeta. Così rimase lì a fissarla, spostando lo sguardo quando ella sembrava guardare verso il punto in cui era seduta, e godeva di quelle mosse che troppo desiderava fossero fatte contro il suo di corpo.

"E' bella vero?"  
Sobbalzò quando udì la voce di Clark in un sussurro dietro di lei, si voltò appena, alzando un sopracciglio. "Non so di cosa tu stia parlando."  
Lui rise, mentre asciugava il bicchiere appena lavato che teneva tra le mani, con lo sguardo fisso sulla pista, "Certo, come no. Non sai nulla di quella bionda che ti ha fatto sudare freddo quando prima si è avvicinata qui..."  
Eva si voltò completamente verso di lui e roteò gli occhi facendolo ridere maggiormente, "Oooh, sta zitto," disse senza neanche rendersene conto. "Scusami, non volevo."  
"Sta tranquilla, non c'è nessun problema," la tranquillizzò lui con un sorriso caldo formatosi sulle sue labbra. "Vuoi che ti porti dell'altro?"  
Eva sembrò pensarci, "Magari un altro, grazie."  
"Arriva subito."

Mancavano circa 40 minuti alla mezzanotte, 40 minuti a Natale, che quest'anno era stata costretta a passare lontano dalla sua famiglia. Non che non fosse contenta di questa possibilità offerta dalla sua direzione, ma il periodo diciamo che non era stato dei migliori. Si ritrovò a girare il ciondolo della collana che suo padre le aveva regalato, quella lunga piuma che adesso era diventata un suo portafortuna, mentre seduta sui gradini fuori dal pub, si gustava la sua sigaretta e lasciava che i suoi pensieri vagassero ai momenti che l'avevano portata ad essere lì da sola, la vigilia di Natale. La sua mente si soffermò sul pensiero di Serena, e la loro storia finita male proprio come era iniziata, con dolore e sofferenza. Come se non fosse stato abbastanza quello che aveva provato fino a quel punto della sua vita.

"Nessuno ti ha mai detto che fumare fa male?" iniziò una voce dietro di lei, che le sembrò quasi di conoscere, e che riconobbe quando si voltò.  
"Nessuno ti ha mai detto che è maleducazione farsi gli affari degli altri?" Non riuscì a non rispondere allo stesso modo, provocando un immediato sorriso nella bionda che si staccò dalla parete a cui era poggiata e si sedette accanto a lei. Eva spostò il suo drink, per evitare che la ragazza lo buttasse giù e la guadò con espressione interrogativa lasciando che il suo sopracciglio si alzasse al comportamento dell'altra.  
"Allison, piacere," si presentò con un mega sorriso sulle labbra allungando la sua mano verso la mora, che non riuscì a fare a meno di sentirsi attirata da quella stretta, e vi cedette stringendo a sua volta.  
"Eva!" Rispose con voce quasi tremante.

 _Contegno, Zambrano. Non puoi dare il via al lago tra le tue gambe solo perché hai l'essere umano più bello dell'universo davanti a te._  
"Allora, Eva, tuo marito non ti ha detto che non si fuma?" ripeté la ragazza lasciando lì il discorso, come se fossero amiche da sempre e conoscenti da una vita, prendendo un sorso della birra che teneva adesso tra le mani, ed Eva la guardò a bocca aperta, come faceva a sapere-  
"Probabilmente me lo avrebbe detto… se solo fosse esistito." Rise, quando Allison si voltò verso di lei con sguardo interrogativo.  
"Non sei sposata?"  
La mora scosse la testa con una smorfia sul viso, "Niente uomini!" E lo disse come se volesse far capire all'altra che quello non era proprio il suo genere, e che mai lo sarebbe stato.  
"E… niente figli?" chiese nuovamente l'altra.  
"Niente figli… niente di niente."  
La bionda rise facendole l'occhiolino, "Beh, buono a sapersi," poi prese un altro sorso di birra e le si rivolse nuovamente "E Kal ci ha creduto?"  
"Kal... intendi Clark?" Le chiese con sguardo confuso, in effetti l'aveva sentita chiamarlo così ma pensava di aver capito male o chissà cosa.  
"Si, lui. Lo chiamo Kal come Kal El, sai visto che-"  
"Visto che si chiama Clark? Che originalità!" La prese in giro la mora, non riuscendo a frenare l'espressione dolce una volta che Allison abbassò il viso arrossendo. Eva ruppe l'imbarazzo appena creatosi, "comunque si, inizialmente ci ha creduto, poi ho dovuto dirgli la verità per via della sua faccia, era sconvolto e non capisco neanche perché." Portò alle labbra il bicchiere e, bevendo a sua volta, notò come Allison stesse fissando proprio quel movimento. _Beh, questo sì che è interessante._  
Quando Eva tossì, la ragazza scosse la testa come risvegliandosi e la guardò negli occhi, "magari perché sembri troppo giovane per avere già due figli e un marito."  
Sostenne il suo sguardo, alzando un sopracciglio com'era stata ormai solita fare quella sera. "Tu dici?" Disse poi, finendo completamente il liquido all'interno del suo cocktail e guardando il bicchiere ormai vuoto.  
Allison si alzò, porgendole nuovamente la mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi in piedi. "Andiamo, te ne offro un altro."  
La mora si alzò da sola, con un sorriso sornione sulle labbra che subito dopo si materializzò anche nell'altra. "E cosa ti fa pensare che io possa accettare la tua offerta?"  
Allison rise, percorrendo le scale ed aprendo la porta alla donna due passi dietro di lei. "Il fatto che tu mi stia seguendo," terminò l'ultimo sorso di birra, gettando la bottiglia vuota nel cassonetto vicino l'entrata e chiudendo la porta dietro di sé mentre stavolta era lei a seguire la mora.

In pochi passi la raggiunse, poggiando una mano sulla sua schiena per dirigerla verso il posto libero che aveva intravisto al bancone. "Vieni, di qua" le aveva sussurrato all'orecchio, provocando in Eva un immediato tremito che fortunatamente riuscì a non farle scorgere. Adesso treni per dei semplici tocchi, Eva?  
"Hai preso la scusa del posto libero per mettermi la mano sul sedere?" Chiese una volta seduta, mentre la bionda si accomodava accanto a lei.  
"Per quanto avessi voluto, Eva, non ti ho toccato il sedere. E lo sai benissimo anche tu," le sussurrò appena, avvicinatasi al suo volto, le loro labbra lontane solo un paio di sospiri ormai.  
"Ally, Eva, che vi porto?" Chiese Clark che si era avvicinato a loro, notando immediatamente quanto vicine fossero.  
Allison si allontanò leggermente dalla mora e la invitò a scegliere il suo drink, mentre faceva segno al ragazzo di fare due di qualsiasi cosa volesse lei.  
"Un sex on the beach," affermò lei, scandendo bene la parola interessata di quell'intero nome.  
"Scelta interessante, " commentò l'altra, voltandosi e pagando i due cocktail.  
"Non immagini quanto," rispose Eva con un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra lasciando volteggiare nell'aria la parte già sottointesa nelle sue parole.

"Che fai nella vita?" chiese Allison bevendo l'ultimo sorso del suo terzo drink quando l'altra stava ancora cercando di capire come facesse a non essere già ubriaca marcia.  
"Come fai a sopportare tutto quell'alcol?" ribatté, non rispondendo alla sua domanda e notando come la bionda ne volesse un altro.  
"Una delle mie numerose abilità," le fece l'occhiolino alzandosi, "ne vuoi un altro?"  
La mora scosse la testa, guardandola dirigersi verso il bancone per ritirare il suo drink. Allison, sicura di avere gli occhi di Eva su di sé, aumentò i suoi movimenti cercando di accentuarli più che potesse, beccandosi altri numerosi sguardi dalle persone vicine. Ferma ad aspettare il suo drink, lo sguardo di Eva si fece sottile nel momento in cui notò un ragazzo avvicinarsi a lei, poggiarle la mano sul fianco e parlarle vicino l'orecchio.

 _Che cosa, Zambrano? Adesso sei gelosa della prima ragazza che incontri nel nuovo posto di lavoro? Datti un contegno._

Aspettò qualche secondo, guardando come Allison stesse continuando a parlare con il ragazzo e, quando lui le poggiò nuovamente la mano nel posto precedente nonostante la ragazza l'avesse già allontanato una volta, non riuscì più a trattenersi. Si alzò e spedita si diresse verso il bancone, verso la coppia.  
"Scusami," disse picchiettandogli sulla spalla e facendolo voltare immediatamente.  
"Si?! C'è qualche problema?" chiese lui non togliendo un attimo la mano dal fianco della bionda visibilmente infastidita.  
"Ovvio che c'è!" Esclamò Eva, guardandolo dritto negli occhi e provocando un immediato innalzamento del sopracciglio della bionda di fianco a lei. "Stai importunando la mia ragazza!" E con quella sola frase lasciò entrambi a bocca aperta, aggrappando il braccio di lui e togliendolo dal punto in cui si trovava, immediatamente cingendo la vita di Allison, stringendola a sé ed appoggiando la testa alla sua.  
"Io- non… chiedo scusa," disse lui imbarazzato guardando prima una e poi laltra, alzando le braccia ed allontanandosi.  
La bionda non si mosse un attimo da quell'abbraccio, solo sorrise sentendo quanto stretta fosse la presa dell'altra su di lei.  
"La tua ragazza eh? Marchi bene il tuo territorio." Rise poi, quando Eva immediatamente la lasciò e si distanziò un passo da lei.  
"Non c'è di che," disse semplicemente, tornando al suo posto; la bionda rise ancora e, prendendo il suo drink, la raggiunse.  
"Grazie," le sussurrò Allison all'orecchio, roteando intorno alla sedia dell'altra e tornando ad accomodarsi al suo posto.  
Eva ricambiò annuendo, lasciando che un leggero "Prego" uscisse dalle sue labbra. E due sorrisi si formarono su entrambi i loro visi.

"Quella cicatrice è una droga," disse Allison mentre fissava la mora avanti a lei, ormai l'alcol stava facendo effetto bel corpo di entrambe, nonostante fossero ancora abbastanza lucide nelle loro conversazioni. "Non riesco a smettere di guardarla."  
Eva alzò il suo viso e con esso anche un sopracciglio. "Ah sì?"  
"Ti rende quelle labbra così dannatamente sexy."  
Il sorriso che si formò sul viso della mora fu assolutamente impossibile da descrivere, _BINGO._  
"Smettila!" Le urlò subito dopo la bionda.  
"Di fare cosa?" Chiese lei sorridendo ancora come poco prima.  
"Di muovere in quel modo le labbra, mi stai facendo diventare matta."  
La mora si allungò su di lei, avvicinando la bocca al suo orecchio, "Perché?"  
"Perché voglio assaggiarle."  
"È perché non lo fai?"  
"Posso?" Chiese Allison incredula, con gli occhi spalancati attraversati da un fulmine di lussuria.  
Eva si scostò sorridendo e ridendo, "forse."  
"Che risposta è forse?" Si corrucciò la bionda, guardandola di traverso.  
Eva mando giù l'ultimo sorso del suo drink e si alzò prendendole la mano.  
"Perché non mi fai vedere quanto brava sei con quel corpo?"

Quando le note della canzone iniziarono a farsi spazio nella stanza, le due ragazze si ritrovarono nel mezzo della mischia che ora era diventata la pista da ballo, lontane ma vicine, senza toccarsi, a scrutarsi e guardarsi. Ad aspettare una la prima mossa dell'altra, fino a quando Allison non iniziò lentamente a muovere il suo bacino con dei piccoli movimenti circolari che subito catturarono l'attenzione della mora, ormai con lo sguardo calamitato a tutto ciò che la bionda davanti a lei stesse facendo con il suo corpo, desiderosa di entrare in contatto con lei, sentirla ballare su di sé, farle spegnere il fuoco divampato tra le sue gambe ad ogni suo movimento. Anche lei accennò a muoversi, passando da un piede ad un altro come a testare il terreno, e mano a mano che la ragazza avanti a lei aumentava i movimenti, lei la seguì a ruota, lasciando che parte del suo sangue latino prendesse possesso del suo corpo e le dettasse i movimenti da compiere. Allison rise, una volta che Eva sembrò sciogliersi e, con i suoi movimenti più veloci, iniziò a muoversi verso di lei, vedendo come la mora avesse appoggiato la cosa, dato che anche lei stava compiendo dei passi nella sua direzione. I movimenti dolci e sensuali di Eva furono droga per i suoi occhi e per il centro delle sue gambe, sentiva così caldo improvvisamente, non dovuto al ballo. Così alzò le mani, quando oramai erano ad un solo passo di distanza una dall'altra, e chiudendo gli occhi, lasciò che le sue braccia cadessero lunghe sul suo corpo facendo svolazzare i suoi capelli perfettamente biondi, mentre il suo bacino compiva adesso più lenti movimenti che fecero desiderare alla mora di averla contro di sé proprio in quel momento e, come se le avesse letto nel pensiero, si voltò facendo un passo indietro e chiudendo le distanze tra loro. Il frontale del corpo di Eva adesso era attaccato alla schiena della bionda, e sorrisero, quando entrambe tremarono sotto quel contatto. Allison prese le mani che la mora teneva larghe, lontane, -per non toccarla, per resistere a quella tentazione di premere le sue dita contro quella pelle così chiara e perfetta,- le strinse tra le sue e le portò ai suoi fianchi, azione che fece avvicinare maggiormente le due che adesso non avevano più un inizio o una fine, che ormai erano una cosa sola. E il sedere di Allison iniziò a muoversi contro Eva, premendo il punto tra le sue gambe dove la mora, lo sapeva, aveva più bisogno di essere raggiunta, e le mani della ragazza aggiunsero pressione a quelle dell'altra su di lei, come se volesse darle coraggio, farle capire che, per quel momento, avrebbe potuto farle ciò che voleva. Fu come se la mora fu aiutata da tutto ciò o forse anche il cambio della musica lo permise, i suoi fianchi iniziarono a rispondere ai movimenti dell'altra, allungò la mano sinistra sullo stomaco dell'altra premendola maggiormente a sé e, mentre lente scendevano, allargando le loro gambe, fino ad essere quasi completamente arrivate al pavimento, Eva decise di sussurrare alla ragazza le prime parole di quella canzone che sembrò essere perfetta per il momento. Così spostò la ciocca di capelli che la separava da una maggiore vicinanza e, con voce profonda e fottutamente sensuale, lasciò che le sue labbra sfiorassero l'orecchio di Allison e il suo fiato caldo accarezzasse la sua pelle.

' _Tell me when will you be mine_ '

(Dimmi quando sarai mia)

La bionda chiuse maggiormente le mani sulle sue, come a dirle che era lì, adesso, sua se solo glielo avesse chiesto. Ed Eva lo capì, la riprese per i fianchi e la fece voltare guardandola dritta negli occhi, lasciando che i loro sguardi si perdessero e si intendessero, mentre entrambi volevano la stessa cosa. Così chiusero le distanze, le labbra di una si posarono su quelle dell'altra, le braccia di Allison si aggrapparono al collo della mora e quelle di Eva si chiudessero attorno alla sua vita. Il bacio fu lento, casto inizialmente, ma poi profondo, pieno di voglia di prevalere sull'altra e allo stesso tempo di lasciarsi prevalere, pieno di desiderio e di lussuria.

In quella sala ormai in festa per lo scoccare della mezzanotte e l'arrivo del Natale, Allison ed Eva rimasero legate una all'altra, come se quello fosse il loro regalo, come se quello fosse il loro desiderio, come se niente intorno a loro stesse accadendo, catturate dalle labbra dell'altra dipendenti da esse.

Fino a quando non ebbero bisogno d'aria, di un nuovo contatto, di una superficie su cui poggiarsi -morbida magari-, di una stanza, di un letto. Eva le spostò una ciocca dietro l'orecchio cercando di regolarizzare il suo respiro, senza perdere il contatto con quei meravigliosi occhi color del mare.  
"Il mio hotel è qui vicino."  
Fu l'unica frase pronunciata, l'unica cosa che c'era bisogno da dire, quando già tutto era stato mostrato.

E pochi minuti dopo si trovarono una sopra l'altra, nude, a rotolarsi sul letto della stanza della mora, cercando di prevalere in quello che era diventato il loro party privato per festeggiare il Natale. Eva prevalse, o meglio, Allison la fece prevalere arrendendosi una volta che, dopo aver scoperto il suo punto debole, ovvero i morsi sul collo proprio sotto l'orecchio, la latina l'aveva fatta gemere di piacere quando le sue sole labbra avevano circondato quel lembo di pelle; e adesso la mora, sopra di lei, stava baciandole ogni parte del corpo, mentre con degli intensi movimenti, andava a strusciare i loro sessi, con degli ansiti che si facevano strada tra le labbra di entrambe. Poi si alzò, guardando la perfetta pelle bianca sotto di sé, la bionda sembrava un angelo, con i capelli sparsi sul cuscino, le labbra schiuse, gli occhi serrati e una lieve presenza di sudore sulla sua pelle.  
"Sei perfetta, Allison." Disse compiendo un altro movimento in avanti e gemendo con lei, "sei così fottutamente perfetta che vorrei rovinarti, vorrei riempirti di segni per fermare la purezza della tua pelle."  
Allison gemette più forte udendo quelle parole, "Fallo!" le urlò ormai impaziente di essere distrutta da quel desidero irrefrenabile di averla. "Fa di me ciò che vuoi, fammi tua!"  
Ed Eva non se lo fece ripetere una seconda volta, mentre con la mano sinistra andava a stringere il suo seno tra le dita tanto da farla ansimare di dolore e di piacere, portando l'altra mano tra le gambe della ragazza, sentendo quanto bagnata fosse, e con due dita si fece strada tra le sue pieghe, affondandole quando quel lago si fece più intenso. Allison aprì gli occhi urlando il suo nome, mentre la mora iniziava a compiere i suoi lenti movimenti dentro e fuori il suo centro e si godeva i forti gemiti che la ragazza sotto di lei ormai non tentava più di trattenere; e quella frizione, la sua mano tra le gambe dell'altra sotto di lei, stava anche facendo pressione sul suo sesso desideroso adesso come niente prima. I suoi movimenti divennero sempre più veloci, insistenti, voleva portare la bionda all'apice per poi fermarsi e concentrare la sua attenzione su qualche altro punto del suo corpo, in modo da farla godere e godere, farla pregare di rilasciarle quel piacere che tanto voleva e che tanto lei avrebbe voluto darle, se non fosse che adorava sentirla pregare, sentirle sussurrare ed urlare il suo nome in preda al piacere, adorava guardare la sua faccia contrarsi quando era così vicina.  
"Giuro…" iniziò la bionda, non appena la mora rilasciò il suo clitoride e si concentrò a mordere e succhiare il suo capezzolo, "giuro che se questa volta…" ansimò, quando la mora iniziò a scendere lasciandole baci caldi su tutta la pancia, "Non… non mi fai venirAh…" inarcò la schiena quando la mora avvolse il suo clitoride questa volta con le labbra, succhiandolo appena, prima di continuare la sua discesa, "Se non mi fai venire giuro che farò lo stesso con t- OH MIO DIO!" tremò, non appena la lingua di Eva fu dentro di lei, pompando avanti e indietro con tutta la forza che avesse, mentre le mani della mora adesso le tenevano fermi i fianchi che tanto si muovevano verso di lei per sentirla più vicina, e le mani della bionda a tenere la sua testa lì in mezzo alle sue gambe, ferma, immobile, a darle piacere. E stavolta Eva glielo avrebbe concesso, perché aveva giocato abbastanza con lei, aveva riempito il suo corpo di morsi, succhiotti, graffi di piacere, lasciando quella pelle marchiata, come a ricordarle che mai avrebbe provato qualcosa di così intenso, così perfetto.  
E quando una della mani della mora andò a stringere il suo capezzolo tra le dita, rigirandolo e tirandolo, Allison non riuscì più a trattenersi e venne copiosamente sulle sue labbra, mentre urlava il suo nome nella notte di quel 25 dicembre perfetto come non mai.

Erano le due del mattino, quando Eva si svegliò ansimando; adesso la mano di Allison era tra le sue gambe, a giocare con il suo di clitoride, salendo e scendendo, applicando maggiore pressione ad ogni passaggio. "Ciao Straniera," le sussurrò la bionda salendo su di lei e facendole immediatamente capire le sue intenzioni, "Adesso, signorina, è il mio turno!"  
Eva rise, quando la donna, nuda sopra di lei, tirò fuori la lingua per prenderla in giro e poi la baciò intensamente; e la mora la strinse a sé, forte, perché era da tempo, troppo tempo che non stava così bene tra le braccia di qualcuno.  
"Tu hai assaggiato me..." le disse staccandosi, avvicinandosi al suo orecchio e mordendo il suo lobo, Eva ansimò immediatamente iniziando a muovere i suoi fianchi per cercare di lenire il calore tornato tra le sue gambe alle attenzioni della bionda sopra di lei. Allison iniziò a tracciare un sentiero di baci lungo tutto il suo corpo, alternandoli a morsi più o meno forti, e fermandosi ad abbracciare con le labbra prima un capezzolo e poi un altro, facendola tremare di piacere.  
"Allison..." sussurrò quando questa morse il bottoncino eretto, succhiandolo dolcemente nella sua bocca, "Allison!" Esclamò quando questa andò a coprire il suo sesso con la mano, e compiendo leggeri movimenti in alto e in basso solo per sentirla ansimare di piacere, perché adesso, anche la bionda era diventata dipendente da quei dolci suoni emanati dalla splendida donna sotto di lei. Concentrò poi la sua attenzione scendendo lungo il suo stomaco perfettamente piatto e trovandosi a mordere la pelle del suo fianco, facendola inarcare sotto di sè.  
"Punto debole?" Le sussurrò mordendo ancora e trovando la stessa reazione.  
"Io... io non ho punti deboli." Riuscì a dire la mora mentre l'altra adesso allargava le sue gambe e tracciava il lungo sentiero di esse sfiorandole con le mani, dalle caviglie fino ad arrivare al suo sedere perfettamente sodo.  
Allison rise, "Sono sicura che potrei trovarli, invece."  
"Usa quella bocca per qualcosa di più utile, Allison!"  
La bionda si abbassò tra le sue gambe, lasciando la sua lingua tracciare il suo percorso, prima di rialzare lo sguardo su di lei, "Come desidera, sua maestà." E con una lentezza esasperante, Allison iniziò a baciare il sesso caldo e bagnato di Eva, facendola tremare sotto di lei, e facendola ansimare quando a sua volta gemette assaggiandola più decisa, sapendo che non ne avrebbe avuto abbastanza di quel sapore così intossicante, così assurdamente buono. E la leccò, fino anche la mora non fu sul punto di venire, e glielo urlò, forte e chiaro.  
"Allison, a-adesso, ADESSO!" e la bionda salì subito a baciarla mentre con due dita la penetrava, permettendole di venire tra le sue braccia, stringendola a sé come a non volerla mai lasciare andare. E forse era questo che voleva, quando poco dopo crollarono sul materasso una attaccata all'altra.

Quando la sveglia suonò le sette del mattino, Eva aprì gli occhi nella stanza ormai illuminata dalla luce proveniente dalla grande finestra accanto al letto, si allungò per fermare quella che era una delle sue canzoni preferite 'I gotta feeling' dei Black Eyed Peas, ma trovò una leggera difficoltà nei movimenti quando delle lunghe braccia la tennero stretta a lei. Nella notte si erano girate e rigirate, alternandosi negli abbracci e, adesso, Eva si era ritrovata coperta dal corpo dell'altra, come se avesse voluto proteggerla. E questo andava contro ciò che lei voleva.  
"Allison," le disse prima leggera, poi alzando la voce, notando che la ragazza non la sentisse. "Allison sveglia!"  
La bionda grugnì, nascondendo il suo viso tra i capelli della mora, cercando ombra per il suo viso. "Hai un buon odore...," disse con voce assonnato, "i tuoi capelli profumano di buono."  
Eva nonostante quasi arrossì a quel complimento, sciolse la presa delle braccia della bionda, lasciandole uno sguardo interrogativo sul viso.  
"Non sei il tipo da coccole mattutine, vero?" La guardò ora che aveva si era seduta sul letto guardando la mora infilare i suoi jeans.  
"Devi andartene!," le disse una volta che i loro sguardi si incontrarono.  
"C-cosa?"  
"Devi andare via, e io devo andare a lavoro, adesso!" prese i vestiti della bionda e li lanciò sulle lenzuola del letto disfatto. "Quando finisco di prepararmi tu non devi più essere qui!"  
E detto questo sparì in bagno, lasciando una Allison a bocca aperta con la sua roba in mano, scioccata. "Che stronza!"

Un'ora dopo Eva correva tra le vie dell'ospedale, cercando il reparto dove avrebbe dovuto lavorare e sul quale sarebbe dovuta essere già da 10 minuti.  
"Fantastico, mi sono persa di nuovo!" disse un po' troppo ad alta voce, chiudendo gli occhi e poggiandosi contro la parete accanto a sè. Aveva girato per quei corridoi per esattamente quattro volte già, ritrovandosi sempre allo stesso punto.  
"Hai bisogno d'aiuto?"  
Le disse una voce che… _no, non poteva essere_.  
"Eva?" chiese la ragazza una volta che la mora si fu voltata, con espressione sorpresa sul viso.  
"Allison!" rispose lei.

 _Fantastico, proprio fantastico_.  
"Che ci fai qui… tu sei… sei tu il nuovo primario di Trauma?"  
Eva alzò le spalle, _giuro che se trovo chiunque sia responsabile per questo lo uccido. Karma, Dio, Fato o Destino, vi faccio fuori tutti._ "A quanto pare." Sospirò la mora passandosi una mano tra i capelli, sconfitta.  
"Sembri esausta, stanotte non hai dormito?" le fece un occhiolino la bionda prendendola in giro.  
"Senti, adesso non è il momento! Devo correre al mio reparto e, e vorrei… vorrei che tu sapessi che quello che è successo stanotte, non capiterà più. E' stato un momento di debolezza, attrazione fisica che non può ripetersi."  
Allison la guardò confusa, "Come fai a sapere che noi-"  
"Alt!" la fermò lei, già frustrata per i problemi a trovare il suo posto di lavoro, adesso non poteva permettere anche a questa situazione di rovinare la sua giornata. "No, voglio essere chiara, Allison. Tra me e te stato bellissimo stanotte, non mi sentivo così da davvero moltissimo tempo, ma non c'è nessun noi. Io… io non cerco una relazione, non voglio qualcosa di stabile né posso permettermi di continuare questa cosa con te… con una collega. Quindi per favore. Lasciami in pace."

E fece per andarsene, quando Allison la prese per un braccio per fermarla ancora. Quando la mora si voltò, i loro occhi si legarono -come spesso era successo la sera prima- e poté notare l'espressione delusa della ragazza.  
"È per questo che mi hai cacciata in quel modo, stamattina?"  
Ed Eva non rispose nemmeno, staccò il braccio dalla sua presa e si allontanò, lasciandola lì, delusa, ferma, sola.

 _E rieccomi con una nuova idea che spero finirà con qualcosa di buono. Sto ancora decidendo se continuare facendola diventare una long o se lasciarla così. Le premesse per una andare avanti ci sono, fatemi sapere voi se preferite una continuazione o meno._

 _Fatemi sapere anche che cosa ne pensate._

 _Detto questo auguro un Buon Natale, un Buon Anno e delle serene vacanze a tutti, HAVE FUN!_

 _Per ultimo, ringrazio il mio Panda, la mia #ShipMate e Alu per essere lì ad assistere ai miei scleri, a sopportarmi ed acconsentire alle mie pazze idee non facendomi sentire sola nel mio delirio._

 _Un bacio e a presto,_

 _Funny_


End file.
